Thirteen
Thirteen is the strongest member of the Soul Refining Tribe. He worships Wang Lin like a deity. He is Wang Lin's first disciple. History Book Six Thirteen was the first indigenous person Wang Lin saw after entering the East Demon Spirit Sea. He followed Thirteen to the Valley and there he later created the Soul Refining Tribe. After Wang Lin spread the techniques of the Soul Refining Sect, he found that Thirteen had great talent for cultivating them as his cultivation grew the fastest amongst everyone. Afterwards, Wang Lin ordered the members to invade the surrounding tribes to grow their numbers. While Thirteen was returning from one such expedition, he had his cultivation wasted and his spirit veins crippled by a soldier from Ancient Demon City of the Sky Demon Country. However, he didn't give up and continued trying to cultivate which forced the demonic energy into his flesh. Wang Lin took pity on him and gave him the Body Refining Technique of the Giant Demon Clan from Planet Suzaku to cultivate. Soon after, Wang Lin left for Ancient Demon City and took Thirteen and Huo Pao with him. He received the position of Vice-Commander and was thrown in the middle of a conflict caused by the previous Vice-Commander who was now his subordinate. Wang Lin was then invited by Yao Xixue to enter a sealed cave. He only returned after over a year and learnt that the previous Vice-Commander had thrown Thirteen and Huo Pao inside a torture chamber. He was enraged and murdered him on the spot and then saved Thirteen but found that he had, yet again, been crippled. He was very impressed with Thirteen's loyalty towards him for he would rather get crippled than disobey Wang Lin's orders so this time he used the Nine Cultivation of a Titan technique to reform Thirteen's cultivation. Book Eight A few centuries later, Wang Lin returned and found that the Soul Refining Tribe had taken over the territory of the Fire Demon Country. Thirteen was now the strongest cultivator of the tribe. In his heart, Wang Lin acknowledged Thirteen as his disciple and even gifted him a mid-quality Celestial Spell. Wang Lin also noticed that the people of the Soul Refining Tribe had created a statue of himself that somehow became similar to a Ancient Demon fragment such that worship could allow it to absorb demonic energy and grow stronger. Since the statue was originally Wang Lin's, it believed itself to be Wang Lin's avatar which allowed him to absorb it later to form his Ancient One form. Wang Lin ordered Thirteen to guard the statue which Thirteen did wholeheartedly. Later, Wang Lin moved Thirteen to Qing Lin's Rain Celestial Realm before leaving for Cloud Sea. Book Ten After Wang Lin led the Inner Realm to victory in the first battle of the Third Sealed-Outer Realm War, he was acknowledged as the Lord of the Sealed Realm by every Inner Realm cultivator. After returning from inside the Nether Beast, Wang Lin went to Summoned River where he met Thirteen. He gifted Thirteen a golden seed which contained his comprehension of the fire and thunder essences. The seed also contained some of Wang Lin's noble Celestial bloodline. After taking his Ancient Demon avatar, he left. Book Thirteen He attains a high position in the Golden Furnace Sect after reincarnating as a Celestial in the Immortal Astral Continent. He meets Wang Lin again after the latter decides to return to the Cave World and follows him. Wang Lin raises his cultivation level and bestows upon him several spells, including the Extreme Fire Dao of the Celestial Ancestor's Eight Extreme Dao. He demonstrates his usage of the spell when Wang Lin orders him to kill Master Scarlet Soul's disciple, who Wang Lin showed no sympathy for despite being a descendant of the Wang Clan. Category:Characters Category:Wang Lin/ Disciples Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alive Category:The Valley Category:Soul Refining Tribe Category:Fire Demon Country Category:East Demon Spirit Sea Category:Alliance Star System Category:Sealed Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World